Rise, Battalion Robo
'Rise Battalion Robo '''is the 11th episode of Power Rangers Nitro, as well as the unofficial 3rd part of Rocky Road. It features the debut of Rachel/Raptor, Griffin/Gatekeeper, Viktor/Valravn, Maggie/Magnum XL200, Mandy/Rogauru, Quinn/Top Thrill Dragstar, and Battalion Robo. Plot An exposition has come to Frontier Town. A Trio known as the Birdman Traders have shown up with their technology and wears to sell to prosperous Frontier Town. The Coaster Force-Nitro's ally Jezella has gone ahead of them and spies a new maiden, Jackson calls her "My Lady Beast". Inside a warehouse, something stirs and switches something on. We see Jet Souls upon Jet Souls, before we hear choking noises. Around the Toledo Strip, they meet a monster-Frail Goblin. The Nitro Rangers able to get her weakened, but the White Walkers catch up. Gatekeeper calls all the towns people to see Battalion Robo, a "random Machine they found in a California Desert" they repaired. However, the Coaster Force/Nitro, the White Walkers, and Frail Goblin have caught up to them sending everyone into a fight mode. The Nitro Rangers destroy Frail Goblin, first with the Nitro Cannon, then in the Nitro Megazord. The Wild West and Coaster Force Rangers boot up Batallion Robo to fight the Vengeance Megazord, which is seen to look very similar to Battalion Robo, proving they work for The Boma as Mean Streak had feared. With control in the hands of Peter, Micheal, and Chess, the strongest players of the factions clash into the dark and ultimately fall. However, when all is said and done, a hooded figure appears, and Mike says he knows who it is-saying, "We thought you were destroyed long ago, my deputies." Cast Coaster Force-Nitro * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Maya LeClark-Jezella (voice) Other Coasters * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Blue) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper * Rachel/Raptor * Viktor/Valravn * Maggie/Magnum XL 200 Cameo * Mandy/Rogaru Cameo * Quinn/Top Thrill Dragstar Cameo * Kate/WildCat Cameo Villains * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwen Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) * Liana Ramirez-Son of Beast (uncredited) * Frail Goblin Coaster Power Coaster Force-Nitro CF Red: Morph (Ignition), Data Cycle, Dragster Blade (Strata Strike), Lightning Zord, Nitro Drive, Transforming Knight Striker Nitro Blue: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Magnum XL Blaster, Quadron Zord, Nitro Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Nitro Drive CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Nitro Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Nitro Drive Black: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Drive Yellow: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Park Transit Zord, Nitro Drive Pink: Morph (ignition), Data Cycle, Phantom Saber (Steel Thrust), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Hurricaner (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Battalion Robo, Nitro Drive Diamondback: Morph, Hurricaner (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Nitro Drive MCMB: Morph, Hurricaner (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Nitro Drive Ghost Rider: Morph, Hurricaner (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Nitro Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Hurricaner (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Nitro Drive Vengeance Trio Black: Morph, Vengeance Megazord Silver: Morph, Magnum Pistol Gold: Morph, Thunder Pick Errors ''to be added Notes * This was a 45 minute long episode * First time New ARC's are introduced since Daydream * The amount of Rangers morphed is the same number as the Galaxy Squad Rangers, the most rangers (on the same team) in an episode till then See Also * Ep. 13: Activate the Witch's Trap!-Sentai Counterpart (Frail Goblin fights) from Turboranger * Ep. 29: Hurry! New Model Robo-Sentai Counterpart (Battalion Robo) * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland-Sentai Counterpart (Grey and Reshda debut) from Himitsuranger Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen